


Under the Clouds

by Turkborne



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fae!Cloud, Just a quick ficlet for a discord server I'm in, M/M, Trans Male Character, Werewolf!Zack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Zack was just out for a run. Cloud wants to play- yes, the naked kind of playing.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 33





	Under the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Quick ficlet. Nothing serious.

Zack was on a run, wind whipping around him and the forest zipping by until he came upon the lake. He came upon the lake, sticking his paws in the water before dropping his muzzle down to lap at the surface for a drink. 

Water splashed over him, followed by laughter. He knew that laugh. He didn’t wait to shift back. He let his human-mind pull him back, hands gripping the sand. He grinned at the fae, whose wings beat keeping him hovering over the water, “Hey Spike!”

“Hello, Wolfie!” Cloud hovered down and sat in Zack’s lap, grinning wildly. “Good run?”

“Always, although I could go for a longer one-”

“It could always be a longer run with you. You never run out of energy,” Cloud teased. “Do you have time to stop and play?”

“With you, Cloudy? Always,” Zack grinned and nipped at the fae’s lower lip, tugging off his clothing and tossing it on the beach. Cloud settled in, closer to the other and grinned, pressing a kiss against Zack’s lips. Oh the wolf was always so much fun to play with. Zack responded with a heated growl, tugging the fae’s hips against his own and grinding his cock against heated folds of flesh.

“Treat me good, Zack. Please?” Cloud whispered. Zack snarled and grabbed a fistful of blond hair, tugging Cloud in closer. He nipped at Cloud’s neck and licked up it as he slid his cock inside the other. “Oh- good puppy.”

“H-hey!” Zack protested, shooting Cloud a betrayed look. The fae laughed in reply and kissed him, shoving him back to the sands and rolling his hips. “Damnit Cloudy.”

“Yeah, what’re you gonna do about it?”

“This!” Zack rolled them over and shoved Cloud into the sands, holding him up by his hips. He thrust into him roughly, causing him to cry out in pleasure. The wolf thrust a second time and cloud locked his legs around Zack’s hips in response. 

“Go for it, Zack,” Cloud breathed, half-breathless.

“You asked for it, spike,” Zack growled, releasing one of Cloud’s hips to rub at his clit. He started thrusting into him at an even pace. Cloud whimpered and squirmed under the even assault. Zack grinned wildly at him, speeding up, making the blond cry out. “Good little birdy.”

“I’m not-” Cloud tried to protest, voice catching on his own pleasure.

“Come on, Spike, you gonna cum for me?”

“Z-zack!” Cloud whined, back arching. Zack thrust a little harder and he could feel Cloud cumming around his cock, clenching tightly. Zack whined loudly, cumming inside Cloud before collapsing on top of him and nuzzling against him. “Zack- you’re heavy!”

The werewolf only laughed in reply and nuzzled closer to the blond.


End file.
